Managing the resources and processes of a business or organization often requires a detailed plan of action. As the plan of action is applied, the business may dynamically change its operations, resources available to the business may change, and members of the organization may be added or removed, for example. In order to maintain a useful and efficient management of the resources and processes of the business, the plan of action must continuously be modified and updated. Various problems arise when active members of the business are not available to continually update the plan of action. A lack of real-time feedback and dynamic updating often leads to an ineffective and inefficient management of company resources and personnel.
It would be desirable to have a data management system and method for updating and aligning a plurality of management components in real-time, wherein the data management system is accessible to various users from a remote location.